


Двойной американо

by Viallen



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viallen/pseuds/Viallen
Summary: Когда в дверь кофейни настойчиво поскреблись в третий раз, Джеффри Маккалум проснулся окончательно.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Kudos: 10





	Двойной американо

**Author's Note:**

> Любой уважающий себя фандом должен иметь кофешоп ау. Никто не просил, но и у нас теперь есть.   
> Посвящается Тимоше-Жиллику, гордому создателю и властителю этой ау!

Когда в дверь кофейни настойчиво поскреблись в третий раз, Джеффри Маккалум проснулся окончательно.   
Шесть утра такое загадочное время - кто-то еще не спит, кто-то уже не спит, но обе категории как факт хотят умереть. Джеффри не хотел умереть, но был совершенно не против исполнить это желание одному конкретно взятому и достаточно отчаянному посетителю. 

\- Рид, хватит дверь портить, иду я. 

С другой стороны, доктор Рид в принципе выглядит так, как будто это желание ему кто-то уже исполнил дня этак четыре назад, а сейчас он просто ходит, разговаривает и работает исключительно на силе кофеина и клятве Гиппократа. Спит на ходу, облокотившись на витрину в обнимку со своим портфелем. Джеффри с самой первой встречи терзает вопрос, кто вообще пользуется портфелями в двадцать первом веке? Рид воистину удивительное создание, очевидно даже не из этого мира. 

\- Просыпайся, кровопийца, - вздыхает Джеффри, прежде чем щелкнуть пальцами у него перед носом. - Подъем!

\- Я не сплю. Почему кровопийца? - бормочет Джонатан, приоткрыв левый, слишком красный даже для него, глаз. - Доброе утро, Джеффри. 

Джеффри только фыркает в ответ, позволяя пройти. Табличка на двери все еще гласила "закрыто", но когда Рида это останавливало. 

\- Было бы доброе, будь сейчас хотя бы часов восемь, - вместо приветствия говорит Маккалум, но не дожидаясь ответа сразу же отправляется за стойку, готовить двойной американо для локального монстра. - Но сейчас шесть утра. Если ты не заметил. 

Но у Рида свои понятия времени. Он сначала кружит по залу только для того, чтоб как обычно приземлился за ближайший столик, перед этим стянув со стойки благополучно оставленный там Джеффри стаканчик с его остывающим эспрессо. Принюхивается, глотает все залпом и как ни в чем не бывало устраивает голову на сложеных на столе руках . 

\- Ледяной вообще - говорит он, а Джеффри честно старается не закатить глаза в череп. - Как ты такое пьешь. 

\- Он был горячий, пока кто-то не начал долбиться в дверь. 

\- Я культурно постучал. И, по твоему, он остыл за две минуты? 

\- И как доктор ты должен знать, такой обмен слюнями очень не гигиеничный, - переводит тему Джеффри, громко стукнув стаканчиком с кофе по столу. Джонатан даже бровью не ведет на такую провокацию. 

\- Я не помню твоих жалоб на прямой "обмен слюнями". 

\- Прямой хотя бы по взаимному согласию, а нет вот так нагло, пользуясь моим гостеприимством, - Джеффри не жадничает, совсем нет, но ворчать на Рида по утрам уже вошло в привычку. 

Такую же привычку, как Риду в целом появляться на пороге где-то в диапазоне шести утра и настойчиво стучаться до тех пор, пока его не впустят и не выдадут необходимую дозу кофеина. Маленькие утренние ритуалы. Джеффри никогда и подумать не мог, что будет, черт возьми, наслаждаться жизнью и компанией сомнительного доктора в шесть утра. 

\- Хорошо, запиши один отвратительно-ледяной эспрессо на мой счет, - удивительно легко соглашается Джонатан, вцепившись в предоставленный кофе с вожделением, как в последнюю надежду и опору. Джеффри было в пору начинать ревновать. 

\- У тебя нет счета, это что, Старбакс какой-то? 

Джонатан рассеяно мотает головой, делает глоток, и прикрывая глаза, сопровождая все это совершенно возмутительно-неуместныым удовлетворенным вздохом. Джеффри честно старается не проводить в своей голове аналогии кофе-секс, но Джонатан нарочно медленно облизывает губы, и аналогии проводятся сами собой без непосредственного участия Джеффри. Сейчас для всего этого слишком рано, слишком. 

\- Я вас, пожалуй, оставлю наедине, - бросает он, вооружившись метлой. Со стонущим Ридом или без него, кофейне не помешало бы открыться и для адекватных посетителей. - Третий лишний, все дела. 

Рид только бубнит что-то в свой кофе, не открывая глаз, и картина эта уже слишком привычная для того, чтобы Джеффри удивлялся. 

Свел их воистину случай. Или судьба. Или злой рок. Маккалум до сих пор не может определиться, как именно это классифицировать. Проклятая бессонница, будь она неладна, сводила с ума уже не первый день. Джеффри снова коротал ночь бессмысленно пялясь в телевизор, но зомби ящик перешел на десятый сезон "сверхъестественного", и он сдался окончательно. Ночь конечно выдалась отчаянная, но не настолько же. Когда часы показали начало шестого, Джеффри решил проблему радикально - выключил телевизор, оделся и ушел приводить кофейню в порядок. Еще полчаса перед зомбо-ящиком рисковали добить его окончательно и бесповоротно.

В кафе хотя бы ждала уборка, но сначала - свежий кофе. Свои бонусы владения кофейней и все прочее. Торопиться было некуда, времени до открытия достаточно, и естественно теперь, когда в хороший день стоило бы просыпаться, сон таки соизволил дать о себе знать. Конечно. Когда организм в последний раз был на стороне Джеффри? Не возвращаться же домой теперь. Допив свой кофе залпом, Джеффри вооружился тряпкой, приступил к уборке и все вроде бы ничего, и все вроде бы шло нормально до тех пор пока громкий шум его не отвлек. Кто-то из особо отчаянных кофеманов требовал свою дозу? Требовал, к слову, так настойчиво, что аж стекло дребезжало. У Джеффри выходит благополучно игнорировать его первые пять минут, не отвлекаясь от уборки - время ранее, на табличке четко написано "закрыто", но стук и не думал стихать. Куда там. Он становился только громче. 

\- Сэр, я вижу что вы там, прошу прощения за ранний визит, но не могли бы вы меня впустить? Мне необходим кофе. Это вопрос жизни и смерти, - невозмутимо говорит нерадивый посетитель через дверь. 

Так невозмутимо, что Джефф даже откладывает тряпку, идет к двери и отпирает ее - все ради того, чтоб сказать ему, все что думает. Но теряет большую часть приличных слов от одного взгляда на гостя - кажется вопрос жизни его уже ни разу не касается. Маккалум перестал считать себя религиозным лет этак пять назад, но с трудом поборол желание перекреститься и не удержал мурашек, пробежавшихся по спине - мужчина напротив своей бледностью и синяками под глазами дал бы фору любой нежити. Не стоило, наверное, смотреть "Ван-Хельсинга" вчера, или это было уже сегодня? 

\- Двойной американо, пожалуйста. 

\- Мы закрыты, - попытался было втолковать ему Джеффри без особого оптимизма. Что-то показывало, что этот вурдалак не уйдет отсюда без своей дозы кофеина, и отказ ее предоставить может быть опасен для жизни. Того гляди в горло вцепится, вон глаза какие красные. И да, последние пять серий "сверхъестественного" были определенно лишними. - На табличке написано. 

\- Но вы же впустили меня.

\- Во первых не впустил, а просто открыл дверь, замена стекла денег стоит, а во вторых... - Джеффри даже не успел развернуться, как в него буквально прилетели две зеленые бумажки, а мужчина уже пронесся мимо по направлению к стойке. Джеффри взвесил все потенциальные варианты, начиная от вызова полиции, но в итоге просто приготовить кофе и выставить его за дверь вышло самым оптимальным решением. - Ладно. 

За едва ли четыре минуты, что заняло приготовление напитка, таинственный посетитель... уснул. Просто подпер голову рукой, закрыл глаза и совершенно бесстыдно уснул. Джеффри окинул взглядом бледное лицо, крючковатый, явно когда-то поломанный нос, темные как ночное небо синяки под глазами, и всеми силами профессионализма удержал желание вылить кофе ему за шиворот в руках. Вместо этого намеренно громко стукнул стаканчиком об стол.

\- Американо. И мы все еще закрыты. 

Но мужчину это почему-то совершенно не смутило. Он приоткрыл глаза, совершенно влюбленно покосился на свой кофе и, мать его, улыбнулся. Улыбнулся так, что по спине у Джеффри снова пробежались мурашки, хорошо хоть крестится уже не тянуло.

\- Спасибо, вы просто спаситель. Прошу прощения за вторжение, я доктор Рид. Джонатан Рид, а ваш кофе просто божественен.

Джеффри не имел ни малейшего понятия причем тут тот факт, что он доктор, но споткнулся о "божественный кофе", это что-то новенькое. Он уже открыл было рот сказать какую-нибудь гадость, но этот вурдалак Рид испарился так же неожиданно, как появился, оставив Джеффри в растерянных чувствах и с вопросом, а не привиделось ли ему это вообще. 

Как показало следующее утро - не привиделось. Как и следующие. Как и каждое последующее утро (кроме воскресенья и дня благодарения). 

\- Джеффри, - вдруг заявляет Рид, покончив со своим кофе. Когда он говорит "Джеффри" вот так, немного растягивая и слишком, слишком низко для того чтоб звучать буднично, это все не к добру. Когда Рид говорит так, Джеффри совершенно не может ему отказать. - Присядь, мне нужно сказать тебе что-то важное. 

Джеффри для профилактики сверлит его взглядом добрые минуты две, прежде чем упасть на стул напротив. В последний раз, когда Джонатан пытался сказать ему "что-то важное" закончилось это заявлением "послушай мое сердце". Маккалум тогда откровенно выпал в осадок, потому что это было странно даже для Рида.

\- Я не буду тебя за грудь на людях лапать, - наотрез отказался он, отчаянно алея ушами.

Рид, в свойственной ему манере непробиваемого спокойствия, предложил сделать это в более приватной остановке, и когда Джеффри отказался и от этого, больше давить не стал. Не то улыбнулся, не то оскалился, но Джеффри все равно заметил подвох. А еще Рид ушел, даже не допив кофе. Джеффри промаялся весь день, терзаемый бестолковым чувством вины, и по традиции всех самых отвратительных бульварных романов на следующее утро пригласил Рида в подсобку, "слушать сердце" или что там он предлагал. Вышло... Даже страннее, чем Джеффри представлял такое времяпрепровождение в принципе. Но почему-то Риду это было важно.

\- Надо же, действительно бьется, - чтоб немного разбавить странную атмосферу почти шепотом хмыкнул Джеффри. - А я был уверен, что ты мертв уже давно и основательно. 

Но нет. Рид был жив, еще как жив, с бьющимся сердцем и теплыми, удивительно мягкими губами в обрамлении колючей бородки. Джеффри, в прочем, не жаловался. Был какой-то шарм в этом прямом обмене слюнями. 

\- Джеффри, - еще раз, уже настойчивее говорит Рид, глядя ему в глаза. - Ты меня не слушаешь. Я приглашаю тебя на ужин, познакомиться с Лизой. 

\- Кто такая Лиза? 

Рид для ходячего трупа в шесть утра в принципе был довольно болтливым индивидуумом, но о своей семье за все время их знакомства говорил раз, ну может два, неохотно и мельком. Джеффри, сам не горел желанием ковырять как свою рану, так и чужую, так что тему они просто обходили стороной, а тут какая-то Лиза. 

\- Вот и познакомишься, - вместо ответа загадочно тянет Рид. 

Вот и познакомятся.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа оригинально написана и опубликована 17 сентября 2018, но в рамках флешмоба #ПерехожуНаАО3 (в твиттере) переношу все работы с фибука сюда.


End file.
